1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a solid-oxide fuel cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, fuel cell stacks have attracted attention in light of effective use of energy resources and environmental problems. A fuel cell stack includes a fuel cell and an interconnector. The fuel cell generally includes an anode, a cathode and a solid electrolyte layer that is disposed between the anode and the cathode.
Use of a perovskite type oxide such as LSCF as the raw material powder used in the cathode for example is widely known (see, for example, JPA-2006-32132).